


Wreck Me

by mikellyart



Series: You're Like Perfection (Lashton Oneshots) [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Basically a fuckload of smut, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Luke, Breathplay, Daddy Kink, Kinda, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rimming, Sexual Frustration, They fuck in front of a mirror, Top Ashton, but it's very slight, i'm sorry jesus, slight BDSM themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:48:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikellyart/pseuds/mikellyart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton desperately wishes he could get the image of Luke's pink lips wrapped around his cock out of his mind but he can't. Fuck, he can't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wreck Me

Now, Ashton had always believed himself to be a good man, a proper man. Sure, he occasionally takes his shirt off on stage and screams like a maniac but that was all just for the fans. For some reason, they enjoyed seeing him half-naked, pounding into his drums on stage. Okay, maybe he kind of saw the appeal. But, other than that, Ashton considered himself a moral man, a proper gentleman even.

He took care of Michael's late morning hangovers, bought soup whenever any of the boys weren't feeling well. He even comforted Calum after concerts, when he forgot the lines to the songs. He was the definition of responsible, easily one of the nicest men he's ever met in the industry.

Which brings him to his current dilemma.

If Ashton was such a nice guy, why the fuck was he imagining wrecking his band mate, and best friend, Luke Robert Hemmings. The filthy thoughts planted firmly in his mind about the blonde were enough for any priest he knew to cry blasphemy and demand an exorcism. Because the thing is that Luke is pure, sweet, innocent. Sure, he's done things but Ashton's pretty sure being bent over the leather couch in the dressing room with Ashton's face buried in his ass is a total no-no on that list.

It's torture, really.

Torture that Ashton has to endure show after show, week after week, fighting the urge just to pounce. To just claim him. Mark him, wreck him. God, just the thought had Ashton's blood boiling with excitement.

The other boys know. Well, maybe not the fact that Ashton spends a good three-quarters of his day imagining Luke with his arms handcuffed behind his back and his lips wrapped around Ashton's cock, but they get the basic gist that he wants Luke very much physically.

He'd confided in Michael first.

"Just follow him into the shower and fuck him," were the only words the lead guitarist had offered and yeah.

Maybe, Ashton shouldn't have asked the guy who lost his fucking virginity in a public toilet.

Calum's advice was substantially less vulgar but just as unhelpful as Michael's.

"Tell him how you feel."

Ashton had scoffed. Like he could just walk up to Luke and confess his ever growing desire to shove his dick down his throat until he felt the blonde choking around the tip.

Yeah, that would go real well.

This dilemma has been affecting the drummer so much that he can't stand to even look Luke in the eye anymore. Sure, he's the drummer so he doesn't need to maintain much eye contact with the singer throughout their performances but it becomes a bit of a problem when Luke needs to talk to him about set lists or hotel plans or the fucking weather. He'd like to think he's being subtle, that he's going about this whole thing without alerting Luke but, of course, the blonde notices.

He may have dropped out of high school but Luke was not stupid.

He leaves it alone, however, until the night he and Ashton are assigned to a single room together - Calum and Michael are sharing the other. The eldest near chokes on his spit when their tour manager informs him of their sleeping arrangements but makes no protest. He doesn't want to alert any of the staff of his displeasure but Luke notices immediately, probably thinking Ashton dislikes the idea of sleeping in the same room as him.

Calum and Michael, of course, have different reactions. In fact, they look so close to bursting out in laughter that it takes all of Ashton's willpower not to shove their instruments up their respective asses. God, he had the worst friends in the world.

>>>

"Wow," Ashton breathes out when they arrive at the hotel room.

Not that they were new to this type of lodging, having been on tour with One Direction for two years prior to their own, but it still never ceases to amaze him at how great his life is.

"Do you want the left or the right?" Ashton asks Luke, pointing to the bed.

"I want you to tell me what's going on with you," Luke blurts out.

And, shit, yeah. Luke's always been pretty blunt about things. Ashton nearly forgot.

"What do you mean?" the older lad responds, trying to play dumb.

But, Luke's not having that.

"You've been avoiding me. I've noticed," he starts. "And just downstairs, you looked ready to throw up when you found out we were going to be roommates. I thought we were best mates, Ashton."

And Ashton flinches at that because: 1) it hurts to know that Luke's upset and 2) he's fighting the urge to gag that mouth and fuck him into the soft mattress next to him. He really needs a break, he thinks.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Ashton tries to lie, but he's such a bad liar that he can hear just how stupid his words sound.

Luke grips him by the shoulders, turning him to face the younger lad but Ashton's hazel eyes immediately find the floor. He can't stand to look at Luke or he might just give into his urges.

"Ashton..." Luke trails off and, shit.

Ashton knows that tone. Knows he's royally upset. Knows that the blonde is nearing tears and he sighs at that.

"Luke," he breathes, eyes clenching shut. "I just...I can't tell you why. But, I don't hate you. I promise."

It sounds lame, even to his own ears.

Luke huffs and roughly shoves him backwards. Ashton stumbles back onto the edge of bed and watches with a pang in his heart as Luke chokes back a sob, tears already falling.

And, damn. Ashton should've known this would happen. Luke was naturally insecure about everything, his body and his looks, and that insecurity only grew as they went on tour and people started criticizing his vocal talent. He should've known that, by avoiding Luke, he was also making him doubt their friendship.

"Luke, don't cry," Ashton pleads, getting to his feet to stand before the taller boy. "I'm sorry, alright? I'm just...I'm having a bit of a rough time, right now. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

Luke turns away slightly but nods, wiping away a couple of tears. Ashton's mind is immediately filled with the mental image of Luke begging to be fucked, pleading and crying so badly that tears roll down his lovely face. And yeah, Ashton has to take a step back, has to turn and close his eyes and just breathe. He wills his slowly forming hard-on away, praying Luke doesn't notice.

But, of course, Luke notices.

"You're doing it again," he mutters lowly, voice cracking slightly.

Ashton sucks in a sharp breath, nodding.

"Sorry," he chokes out, finding it difficult to think straight when Luke sounds like he's just had a cock down his golden throat.

Then Luke does the wrong thing, he wraps his arms around Ashton's waist. Now, this shouldn't be odd; they do this kind of thing all the time, even with the other boys. But, it IS odd, weird, because Ashton can't risk having Luke notice just how quickly the younger boy's body heat gets him going.

So, he shrieks, quite loudly. When Luke releases him out of shock, he immediately flops forward and catches himself on the lower half of the bed, face buried in the soft sheets and his legs hanging off of the edge.

"Ashton, you're being ridiculous!" Luke bellows, angry now.

And, this is serious, so serious, but Ashton can't seem to register how serious the situation is because he can feel his cock twitch at the loud, deep thrum of Luke's voice.

"I'm sorry!" he nearly screams, although it's slightly muffled by the bed sheets beneath his face.

"Bullshit!" Luke growls and his hands come to grip one of his shoulders, causing Ashton to panic.

He fights Luke to stay on his front, to stay lying down so that the blonde doesn't notice just how the whole situation is affecting him. He's stronger, yeah, but Luke's clever and somehow uses his constant rocking to flip him over on his front, pinning him by straddling his waist and keeping a firm grip on both of the older man's wrists.

But Ashton could worry less about his position and more about how he could even think about making his dick go flaccid when Luke was sitting on his crotch, arse pressed against his dick and straggling breaths hitting Ashton's face in short puffs. He has to close his eyes, turn his head and bite his lip but that just seems to make the situation worse because now he can picture Luke straddling him in nothing but one of Ashton's bandanas wrapped around his eyes.

"Fuck, Luke," Ashton bites out. "Get off, please."

"No!" Luke is fierce, adamant. "I want to know why you've been avoiding me, looking away every time we talk. What's. Going. On?"

He accentuates each word with a light bounce and, OH. Luke freezes when he feels Ashton's bulge pressing up between his arse cheeks, notices the older boy's flushed face and if all clicks.

Luke turns him on.

"A-Ashton?" his voice quivers

"I'm sorry..." Ashton manages, voice cracking with deep emotion.

"W-why are you? I-I don't-" and confident Luke hellbent on finding the truth is gone.

In his place is a confused 18-year-old boy who can't seem to form a proper sentence.

Ashton sucks in a deep breath, eyes wetting with embarrassment and sorrow. Luke's gonna hate him now. He's ruined their friendship. All because he couldn't keep his filthy, perverted thoughts under lock and key.

Luke flounders around for something to say. He's confused by everything. Ashton's reaction to him, why Ashton didn't just tell him sooner and why the HELL he couldn't bring himself to move from his spot on his best mate's crotch. The blonde looked away from Ashton's face, observing the rest of him. His body was tense, like he was ready to run, but Ashton's dick was still present firmly against his bottom. If anything, it was getting harder and a stupid idea formed in Luke's mind.

It was a stupid idea because he wasn't supposed to be curious about this sort of thing. He wasn't supposed to be curious about his best friend. But, most of all, he wasn't supposed to be curious as to whether or not he liked being pressed against Ashton this way, if he even liked Ashton that way.

"Luke, what are y-" Ashton's question is cut off, quickly replaced by a filthy moan as Luke rocks his hips against his hard-on. "F-fuck, Luke."

He opens his eyes wide, reaches down to steady the blonde and tries to get his breathing under control enough to form words without choking.

"Luke, y-you don't have to."

The blonde stares at him, an almost trance-like stare, and ignores his offer, rocking his hips down once more. This time, he grinds a little harder and both boys let out breathy moans.

Ashton sits up immediately, freeing himself from Luke's grip on his wrists, large hands coming up to grip Luke by the hip and by the shoulder.

"You don't know what you're doing," he warns the younger lad. "You don't realize how badly I want you, every part of you."

Luke slows down but doesn't completely stop, blue eyes tracing over Ashton's features and sees just how agonized he is over this situation.

"Do you like me?" he asks, moving his hips slowly, just to see Ashton's breath hitch.

"Obviously," Ashton replies, glaring up at the blonde and he might as well fess up. "I've been dreaming about you for the past month and a half. Been fawning over you for longer. What's not to like?"

"Are you gay?"

Ashton nearly laughs, wrapping an arm around Luke's waist before firmly pressing his hard dick up against Luke's arse.

"You tell me," he answers lowly, green eyes staring into blue.

Luke keens out a low whine.

"I think you're gay," he replies.

It earns a chuckle from Ashton.

"I'm not sure about my sexuality, Ashton," Luke admits. "But...I'm willing to find out?"

He says it like a question, staring down at the shorter lad with uncertainty.

"We'll try it out?" he asks. "And if you still decide that you're...straight, we'll forget about it."

Ashton was lying to himself if he thought he could forget anything concerning Luke, but he'd try for his best friend.

Luke bites his lip, the side without the lip ring and Ashton's body flares with arousal.

"We'll try it out," he finally decides quietly. "Can I kiss you then?"

Ashton blinks at the sudden question but nods fervently once it registers what Luke is asking.

"Yeah, of course," he says breathlessly, running a thumb over Luke's prominent cheekbone.

Luke stares at him for a moment before Ashton realizes he's expected to make the first move.

So, slowly, he guides Luke's face to his, pausing right before their lips can touching to give Luke that last chance to back out. He doesn't, instead inches his face forward and presses his lips to Ashton's. Instantly, the older of the two feels a flare of heat shooting through his body and nearly groans at the contact. He manages to keep quiet, however, for Luke's sake. He realizes that this is new to the younger lad, this is something completely foreign and any sudden movement could scare him away.

"Fuck, Ashton."

Okay, maybe that last thought was a load of shit.

With as much restraint as he can muster, Ashton turns them over so that Luke is now beneath him, their lips still pressed to each other. He slowly opens his mouth, presses his tongue to Luke's lips and the blonde, surprisingly, obliges. He lets Ashton just take as much of his mouth as possible, lets his tongue explore the crevices and corners of Luke's mouth.

The blonde lets out a low moan and that sends the older lad into a frenzy. He imagines what it would be like to have Luke under him, moaning and groaning as he pounds into his tight little ass and, really, Ashton can't be blamed when he grinds their hips together to relieve some of the pressure.

It doesn't even help. In fact, it makes things more unbearable. He's hot, he's on fire actually, and he can't seem to stop himself from grinding incessantly between Luke's narrow hips.

"Luke," he breathes and the younger boy whines, hands flying up to clutch at Ashton's ass.

"Ashton," he keens, voice trembling. "Please."

The older man smirks, giving a particularly hard and long grind down onto Luke. The boy quivers and cries out and it makes Ashton's blood boil.

"Please what?" he teases, one hand reaching forward to grip Luke carefully by the neck and tilt his head to the side.

The blonde lets out a high-pitched whine similar to the last note in '18' and Ashton's cock gives a little twitch of interest. He'd like to see just how high Luke's vocals could go.

"Help me, please," Luke begs and yeah, Ashton likes him begging. "Just do something."

The older lad smirks and pulls away, sitting on the backs of his legs with his knees point out in a wide V.

"Want me to suck you off?" he asks, a firm grin planted on his lips. "Want me to take you pretty cock in my mouth and blow you til you come down my throat?"

Luke whines out loud because this is Ashton. He shouldn't be able to even say those kinds of words but he was saying them and it was such a turn-on. Luke never realized how much dirty talk could make his cock twitch with interest, especially coming from his band mate's mouth. Who knew Ashton was so filthy?

"Well?" Ashton teased, tracing a single finger down the front of Luke's jeans.

The younger lad let out a low gasp as Ashton took it further and pressed the heel of his palm down on his hardening dick. God, it felt so good.

"Fuck, yes. Please, Ashton," he pleaded, blue eyes hooded and cheeks flushed.

Ashton nearly groaned at the sight of Luke looking so wrecked before him - and they hadn't even taken their clothes off, good Lord.

The older lad quickly obliges the boy beneath him and works on rid of Luke's skin tight jeans. Pulling them down Luke's legs, Ashton slows his movements to get a better look at the younger boy's mile-long appendages. He always loved how long Luke's legs, dreamed even about running his tongue down his calves and sucking on his thin thighs until they turned delicious shades of red and purple.

Ashton quickly shook the thoughts away; he needed to focus or else he'd be coming from those thoughts alone instead of giving Luke the pleasure that both of them wanted him to receive.

The older lad slowly peels Luke's tight briefs down his legs, mouth watering at the sight of the blonde's long, hard cock. Luke whines at the predatory look that Ashton was giving him and throws his head back onto the pillow when the older boy's tongue darted out to wet his lips.

"Fuck, Ashton. Just, please," he begs.

The lilt in the younger boy's voice is enough to bring Ashton from his daydreams about Luke's dick and he quickly bends forward to take the tip into his mouth, licking any pre-cum flowing from the slit. Luke moans, very loudly, and fights to keep his hips still as Ashton takes as much as he can, a large hand coming up to fist around whatever doesn't fit. Luke's not the thickest, but he's oh-so long and Ashton loves that he can feel his tip hitting the back of his throat, which he relaxes to take even more of him.

Ashton works on bringing Luke to a climax, sucking hard and working his tongue up and down the underside of his dick. The blonde lets out a loud cry when Ashton takes the tip in between his lips and sucks, stroking the rest of him with his right hand, firm from drumming all day. The older lad uses his other hand to press down against his own crotch, Luke's breathless noises spurring forward his own orgasm.

When Luke comes, it's loud and messy, shooting his load down Ashton's throat. Ashton swallows, not even flinching, and it's just so filthy that if he hadn't just come, Luke was pretty sure he'd be hard again. The older lad let's out a low grunt and he's coming in his own pants, just from the feeling of Luke's load shooting down his throat. When he stops spurting out cum, Ashton's breathless and so is Luke. Both look blissed out, satisfied, and Ashton collapses next to Luke, his blood still thrumming from his orgasm.

He wants more, wants all of Luke, but that's up to Luke and Ashton's pretty sure the younger boy is about to fall asleep. He looks extremely tired, eyes drooping, but Ashton stares at him expectantly.

He's waiting for Luke's answer.

"I think..." the younger lad trails off. "I think I want to try."

Blue eyes turn to focus on Ashton's blinding smiling, a hand coming up to poke at his dimple.

"I wanna see where this goes."

>>>

It's quiet between them for a while after that.

They're busy with touring and they haven't been put in the same room in nearly two weeks. Ashton has his doubts, worrying that Luke might change his mind after so much time without physical activity but then they're sneaking kisses in the back room, exchanging quick hand jobs in the tour bus when the other boys are out partying or exploring.

Luke starts to get curious, Googles about gay couples and gay sex and basically everything related to the things he and Ashton do behind closed doors. They haven't had sex yet, but Luke figures it can't help to be prepared.

And he stumbles across something that oddly leaves him open to trying, eager. Well, two things.

>>>

"You're so hot," Ashton whispers in Luke's ear, three weeks after their first sexual encounter and they've finally been assigned a room together.

"When I see you out there," Ashton continues, pulling off his shirt. "In front of all those people, on that stage, it makes me wanna ravage you in front of everyone."

Luke makes no protest when his own shirt is ripped off, whines when Ashton brings his head down to harshly nip at a nipple.

"You're so confident onstage," he growls. "Walk around like you own the place. All those girls screaming at you."

He smirks when Luke whimpers as his pants and underwear are literally ripped from his legs.

"But what they don't know is this," Ashton leans down to suck at Luke's pale thighs. "That you're mine. That only I get to see you like this, begging and pleading. Whimpering for me. It's so hot."

The blonde cries out when Ashton begins to suck at his tip, lightly running his tongue down the underside of his dick. Then he's pulling at Ashton's hair, breathless protests escaping his rose-colored lips.

"Wait, wait, wait," Luke cries, groaning when Ashton releases him with a light pop.

"What is it, babe?" Ashton asks immediately.

He doesn't want to force Luke into anything but his dick is screaming in his pants.

The blonde bites his lip nervously, black lip ring jutting just a little more than usual and it makes Ashton's body hot with want. The older lad leans forward to run a large hand through Luke's hair, comforting the younger lad.

"I-I wanna..." Luke looks away. "Can we try more? I wanna try more."

And Ashton's heart nearly jumps out of his chest at that because he can't believe the boy of his dreams is asking for them to try something else.

"What did you have in mind?" Ashton asks, even as a million different scenarios are running through his mind.

"I wanted something like sex but, not really?" he says timidly, eyes looking away.

Ashton gently takes him by the chin, making him face him.

"Do you want me to finger you?"

Luke's breath hitches and Ashton's lips twist into a cocky smirk.

"Want me to eat you out?" he continues, voice low and sending shivers down Luke's spine. "Want me to have my mouth buried in your arse until you're pleading and crying for me to let you come?"

The blonde whines out and Ashton can see from how hard Luke is getting that he's all for the idea.

"Flip over, baby. Arse up. Get comfortable," Ashton orders as he moves off of the bed to take the rest of his clothes off.

Luke gets into position while Ashton walks over to his backpack to pull out a little bottle of lube. He had bought it a few days ago back when they were in Portugal, just in case something like this came up. The lube was flavored, making sure that this experience would be pleasurable for the both of them.

"Ready, babe?" Ashton asks, settling on his knees right behind the younger boy.

He reaches forward to harshly grab at Luke's pale arse and the boy keens, nodding frantically. Ashton smirks at that, setting the lube next to his leg and moving forward to pull his cheeks apart.

Slowly, Ashton brings his face down until he's level with Luke's magnificent, pale arse. He flattens his tongue and licks a fat, wide stripe up over Luke's pretty, pink hole.

"Fuck, Ashton," Luke moans and Ashton grins into the younger boy's arse.

He continues to lap at Luke's hole, occasionally dipping in and causing the blonde to whimper beautifully. When he decides Luke is ready and both of them are painfully hard, he pulls away slightly, earning a loud whine from the boy before him.

"Shh, baby," he whispers roughly, pouring the lube onto two of his fingers. "Gonna make you feel so good, baby."

With one hand holding onto Luke's hip to steady him, he slowly inserts a single, wet finger into Luke's hole. The blonde bites his lip at the slight pain and Ashton has to suck in a deep breath to keep from moaning at the sight of his longest finger sinking deep into the younger lad's hole.

"Fuck, Luke," he breathes out. "Look so good like this, baby. I love how tight you are. Looks so beautiful with my finger in your arse."

The blonde lets out a low moan as he slowly gets used to Ashton's finger. It's strange but not uncomfortable and oddly pleasurable. When the older boy thinks he's ready, he adds another finger and Luke keens at the stretch.

"A-Ashton," he whimpers brokenly.

The older lad grins and crooks his fingers, searching for Luke's sweet spot. After a few seconds of searching, he finally finds it and Luke lets out a loud moan.

"Holy shit," he cries, falling onto his elbows. "What the fuck was that?"

Ashton chuckles darkly.

"Prostate, babe," he answers. "I'm going to add my tongue now."

Luke nods, slightly incoherent from the amount of pleasure blinding him.

He quickly realizes what Ashton is asking when he feels something short than his fingers but equally as thick and warm moving into his hole.

"Fuck," Luke whispers into his arms.

Ashton swirls his tongue in Luke's hole before pulling it out and nipping lightly against his rim, earning a loud cry from the younger boy. Thrusting his fingers deeper, Ashton viciously eats Luke out, sucking and nipping until the boy is a right mess before him.

"For a guy who was completely straight last month, you seem to be taking this whole eating your arse out thing pretty well."

"Fuck, Ashton!" Luke cries in response. "Please, please!"

And as much as Ashton would love to slow down, watch him fall apart until his voice is hoarse and he's crying for release, he knows that he needs to go easy on the boy and brings his hand up to wrap around Luke's hard, long member. His strokes are quick, firm and it's not long before the younger boy is spurting into the sheets with a loud cry of Ashton's name.

Luke collapses into the bed, breathless and pliant. It's a beautiful sight. Ashton gets to his feet, unbuttons his jeans and pulls his thick, hard cock out and starts jerking it off. He's not very quiet and Luke turns his head curiously, a heavy blush when he realizes what the older boy is doing.

"A-Ashton," he stutters, eyes flicking between tho other boy's dick and his hooded eyes.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm almost there," Ashton bites out. "Fuck, you were so hot."

He groans.

"So needy. So desperate for it."

Luke sucks in a sharp breath. He's both embarrassed and turned on by the older boy's words.

Tentatively, Luke brings a hand up to grasp Ashton by the wrist. The older boy whines but stops his actions, staring down at the younger boy who is sitting on the edge of the bed with a determined look on his face.

"I wanna try," Luke tells him, hands coming to Ashton's waist and pulling him slightly forward.

The older boy's eyes widen but he simply nods in response; he'd be a fool to say no.

"Only if you're comfortable," he says in a cautious tone.

Then Luke fucking smiles. He looks like a fucking innocent little angel and Ashton dick twitches at the thought that he could completely wreck the boy until he cried.

"It moved," Luke says in surprise.

Ashton would've laughed if he wasn't so turned on.

"It does that. You have one. You should know," he grinds out.

A low groan escapes his lips when Luke gingerly wraps his hand around his dick. Ashton is swearing as quietly as he can as the blonde starts a slow rhythm, trying to get used to jacking off a dick that isn't his own.

"Fuck, Luke. Doing so good. Shit."

The younger boy quickens his pace, eyes flicking up to watch Ashton clench his eyes with his mouth hanging open. Without thinking, he quickly moves up to connect their lips in a deep kiss. It's more hot breath and saliva than anything but it's just as pleasurable for the both of them.

"Luke, I'm going to come," Ashton announces.

And Luke takes a chance, wondering if Ashton will follow along. Hopes this won't break whatever they have.

"Come for me, Daddy."

And Ashton is letting out a loud shout as he cums harder than he ever has before, liquid shooting far enough to land on Luke's bare chest. He nearly collapses but manages to steady himself enough to lean forward and grasp Luke's long face in his equally as long hands.

"You did so good for me, baby boy," he praises, kissing him gently, lovingly.

Luke feels his heart flutter, likes the pet name and basks in the older boy's affections.

"Happy to."

>>>

It intensifies.

Ashton can't keep his hands off of Luke but the blonde enjoys it. He's so, so responsive. It has Ashton's head spinning. He gets more vocal about what he wants, no longer the shy pretty-straight boy he was three months ago.

"Fuck, Daddy. You make me feel so good," he keens into the pillow beneath him as Ashton eats him out furiously.

They've both grown to love rimming, love when Ashton has his tongue and fingers buried in Luke's arse. It's better than a blowjob because Luke's arse is super sensitive but the blonde wants more, needs more. So does Ashton. He thought that finally having Luke in some sort of way would satisfy some of his need to have the younger boy tied or gagging but those thoughts haven't died down.

In fact, they've gotten stronger.

"Fuck, baby. Your arse looks so good. You're doing so well. Fuck," Ashton breathes out as he works his fingers in Luke's arse.

"Daddy," Luke keens, and yeah, Ashton fucking loves this little kink of his.

But, Ashton wants to try something out.

He wants to ask Luke, to tell him but he's choking on those words. Luke notices the hesitation and glances behind him. He sees the torn look on Ashton's face and quickly pulls away from his fingers. He sits down in front of Ashton who's standing on the base of his knees and giving him the most heated look in the world.

"Ash, what's wrong?"

The older boy looks away for a second.

Because he's ashamed. Luke already gives him so much, is willing to try so much. But he's completely consumed with the thought of wrecking him beyond relief. Wrecking him until he's crying, can't breathe and screaming Ashton's name. He wants Luke littered with his marks, whether it be hickeys or bruises.

And he can't help but feel like he's sick in the head for it.

"I want to try something," he starts. "But I'm afraid to hurt you."

Luke blinks before wrapping his arms around Ashton's waist, buries his face in Ashton's powerful torso.

"I'll try anything you want, Daddy. Maybe we'll both like it," he suggests, voice slightly muffled.

Ashton reaches down and lifts Luke's chin so he's looking down at the younger boy.

"You sure? You'll tell me to stop?" he asks, worried about taking this too far.

"I'll tell you to stop," Luke reassures him.

The older boy smiles down at the blonde. He honestly can't believe how lucky he is to have someone like Luke.

"Lie on your back. Arms up, baby boy," he orders, slipping away slowly to get one of his softer bandanas.

It's a red one and he ties it around Luke's wrist, securing it to the headboard.

The blonde pulls at the restraint a little bit.

"Not too tight?" Ashton asks.

Luke smiles and shakes his head. God, he wants to wreck this boy so bad.

"Now, I'm going to slide my cock in your mouth," Ashton explains. "It'll escalate from there but I'll pull away every few seconds or so. Tell me if you want to stop, okay?"

Luke nods his head and Ashton smiles, leans down to kiss him gently.

"You know you're safe word, baby?" he questions and the blonde nods.

"Red."

Ashton smiles, moving up to straddle Luke's pale chest. It's a light pink color from their previous activities and the older boy feels a twist of pride when his eyes land on the dark, purple marks scattered along his torso. Ashton had been careful to put them in places that would be hard to see if Luke was wearing a simple t-shirt.

"Good boy."

Then, he's easing his member into Luke's hot mouth.

Ashton struggles to keep his eyes locked on the boy beneath him, wanting to catch every reaction to find out what was good and what wasn't. So far, it looks pretty good. The blonde willingly opens his mouth and the older boy lets out a low moan when he feels Luke's tongue desperately licking along the underside of his member. Short, shallow thrusts are all he gives him, not wanting to go too fast.

The older boy reaches down to run his fingers along the side of Luke's cheek, reveling in the way his cheekbones become more prominent whenever he sucks. Slowly, he pulls his entire member out of the younger lad's mouth and he gets a low whine in return.

"Okay, baby?" he asks.

Luke nods desperately, biting his lower lip and arching his hips slightly in arousal.

"Again, Daddy," he replies, blue eyes staring up at him with want.

Ashton's breath hitches at the blonde's response, his blood flaring with the need to just fuck this boy's mouth until those blue eyes fill with tears. He has to fight to keep from groaning out loud.

"You sure, darling?" he asks.

Luke nods, thin lips twisting in a bit of a smirk. It sets Ashton's blood on fire.

"Yes, Daddy. I know you want to fuck my mouth."

Ashton nearly chokes when he hears those words, eyes widening at the younger boy. Luke has this innocent yet knowing look to him but the older lad knows that Luke knows exactly what he has just said.

He tries to regain his composure.

"Don't you, Daddy?"

Well, the cat was already out of the bag. Might as well tell the truth.

"I do," he admits, eyes darkening at the pleased look on his lover's face. "I want it. I want to shove my cock into your pretty, little mouth until you gag. Until you cry. I want to fuck your throat so hard that it's hard for you to sing in rehearsal and when people ask what happened, I can smirk because I know exactly why you're throat is so wrecked."

He can feel Luke's heartbeat pick up and he smirks, one large hand coming down to run along the soft, pale skin on Luke's throat.

"I want this and so much more, baby. But, I need to be careful. I need to make sure that you're safe and that you know what you're getting into," he continues, leaning down to kiss Luke lightly on the lips, easing a pleased sigh from the younger lad. "Because, once you agree, you need to know that there's no going back. I've held back for so long, Luke. It's taking every ounce of my self control not to just pin you down and have my wicked way with you."

The blonde blinks once and Ashton's heart stops. He's afraid that this is it, this is the moment that Luke decides he can't do what Ashton wants, doesn't want the same things that Ashton wants. He's never felt a more nerve wracking moment in his life but all the worrying comes to a halt when Luke smiles up at him.

"You can do whatever you want to me, Ash. I want it, too," he admits, cheeks turning red at the confession. "I want you to wreck me. I want you to push me to my limit and see what I can take. I want you to claim me, make me yours, and do what you want with me. I'm yours, Ashton. I want whatever you want."

He's so quick to remove the restraints that it barely registers in the blonde's mind that Ashton is pulling him into his arms and pressing their lips together. Luke immediately responds, licking and nipping as Ashton presses him down into the bed, their lips still attached. The younger lad's body reacts instantly as when he feels the older boy's body pressed so close, his cock hardening when their members come into contact.

"I love you, Luke," Ashton breathes out, pulling away to look at him directly.

Luke beams up at him, reaching out to run his hands up and down Ashton's back.

"I love you, too, Ashton."

The older lad grins, leaning down to kiss him twice as hard as before. His long fingers trail down Luke's gloriously long body until he reaches their joined members. His hand is large enough that he has no difficulty wrapping it around both of their cocks, stroking both at the same time.

"Daddy!" Luke whines, throwing his head back in pleasure.

"Luke," Ashton breathed back, leaning down to plant kisses all along the singer's pale torso. "Let me make love to you, baby."

Luke simply nods, body overwhelmed by pleasure and mind clouded with lust.

"Yes. Please, Daddy. Yes."

Ashton pulls away, earning a small whine from the taller boy.

"I'm going to get the lube, baby boy."

Luke bites his lip with impatience but nods.

Ashton kisses him quickly before getting lubricant from the floor where he had dropped it there earlier. He's back in seconds, groaning at the sight of Luke's long legs spread open for him. His entrance is still slightly loose from when Ashton had eaten him out so the older lad wastes no time in plunging in two wet fingers into his hole.

"Oh, fuck," Luke curses, head tipping back in pleasure. "Yes, Daddy. Right there."

Ashton watches with hooded eyes at the sight of Luke so wanton and needy. His body pulses, the need to fuck the younger boy until he passes out prominent and strong. He controls himself, slipping in a third finger, because he wants to make sure this is good for Luke.

"Daddy, I'm ready."

Ashton grins, pulls his fingers from Luke's entrance just to slather his cock up with lubricant. He forgoes the condom because he knows Luke is clean, they both got tested a couple of months ago.

Without words, Ashton begins to press his length into Luke's tight entrance. His eyes squeeze shy because, holy fuck, Luke is so fucking tight. He's tight and hot and everything that Ashton could possibly want. Slowly, he eases in until he's buried all the way to the hilt. Opening his eyes with a deep grunt, he stares down at the flushed boy beneath him.

"Daddy - Ashton - you're inside of me," Luke whimpers, hands clenching the white sheets beneath them. "You're so big, Daddy. I'm so full."

Ashton smiles wickedly because he's glad that his boy isn't crying in pain.

In fact, the blonde seems to be enjoying it so much, he looks ready to come. The older lad gives an experimental thrust, just to see Luke's reaction and he's not disappointed. Luke let's out a loud moan, teeth coming down to bite his bottom lip raw. Ashton growls, quickly pulling back, only to thrust back in quickly. Luke cries out, at that, hands coming up to grip Ashton's side.

The older boy is having none of that, however. He grabs both of Luke's wrists and pins them right above his head, pounding into him so hard that he sees the boy's body jerk beneath him. He hears Luke's loud cries and, yeah, he's so fucking gone for this boy.

"Like it, yeah?" he whispers dirtily. "Like being filled with my cock? Like when I own you, mark you up and fuck that tight little arse until it's so sore that you can't sit for a week?"

He nips at the sweaty collarbone on Luke's chest, pointedly making a bite mark so that Luke will be forced to wear shirts that stop right below his neck.

"Tell me, baby boy," he demands, thrusting harder and faster into Luke's tight hole.

The younger lad whimpers, eyelids opening to reveal tear-filled irises but Ashton doesn't stop. He knows Luke's not crying because he's upset. He's crying because he's never felt more pleasured.

"Yes, Daddy," he sobs, a tear escaping as he lets out a long moan. "Love being yours. Love being fucked by you. Love when you fill me with your long, hard cock."

Ashton nearly chokes but leans down, instead, to press his lips against Luke's.

It's more air and tongue than anything, but it's still good. Luke lets out a high whine and Ashton reaches one hand down to stroke the other lad's cock, working him to his release. It's so hot, seeing Luke completely immersed in pleasure, so willing to do whatever Ashton wants. He's almost there himself but he holds off. Wants to make this last.

"Come, baby," he urges and then Luke's spurting into his hand with a loud, desperate cry.

Ashton grins, easily licks the cum off of his fingers.

Luke's eyes widen at the sight, aroused, and Ashton smirks as he pulls out.

"You haven't come yet, Daddy," states the blonde and the older lad nods.

"On your knees, baby boy," he orders, pointing to the floor right beside the bed. "Hands behind your back."

Luke complies, climbing off the bed to kneel before him. Ashton stands directly in front of him. His long, thick cock is standing right at attention, wetly coated and dripping with precum. Luke licks his lips in anticipation and Ashton nearly groans because, fuck, his boy is so ready for him.

"Gonna fuck your mouth, baby boy," he tells him, reaching down to grip Luke tightly by his hair.

Without another word, Ashton eases his dick between Luke's thin, perfect lips.

The younger lad opens his mouth, lets his tongue slide along the underside of Ashton's length. He opens his throat as the older man pushes in deeper. Without warning, Ashton thrusts in, until more than half of him is inside of Luke's mouth and the blonde has to fight to keep from gagging. He relaxes his throat, bobbing his head to let Ashton know he can continue.

The older man's eyes dark from emerald to forest-green and literally shoves his entire length down the blonde's throat.

It's hot. It's so fucking hot. The sight of Luke's mouth taking all of him, hands struggling to stay behind his back, eyes watering slightly at the burn of the stretch. He can feel his blood pulsing hotly, can feel that urge inside of him that just wants this boy to turn into a quivering mess before him.

So, he gives in.

He grips Luke by his hair and by his shoulder, shoving his cock in and out of the blonde's hot mouth. He groans loudly when Luke moans and he can feel the vibration. He's close, so close and his mind is clouded with lust. He loves this, loves this boy. He loves being in control, can't help the moans that overcome him when he sees those lips reaching the base of his cock.

"Fuck, baby. So good," Ashton groans out, shoving his cock harder and harder into Luke's throat.

Then he does something he's never done.

He thrusts his dick into Luke mouth but he doesn't pull out. He keeps it there, watching with near-black irises as Luke starts to struggle for air. It's a strange kind of pleasure that he gets. The thought of being control even of Luke's breathing turns him on more than anything.

He doesn't keep him there long, less than ten seconds, but Luke starts to shake slightly and Ashton knows that the blonde is trying to stop himself from moving his hands from behind his back. Ashton finally pulls away, removing his length as Luke coughs. The blonde takes in deep breaths and his eyes are filled with water, a couple tears falling as he struggles to get his breathing back.

Ashton is quick to run one hand through Luke's hair and place the other on Luke's cheek, worry coating his sharp features.

"Did I go too far?" he asks, looking Luke directly in the eye.

The blonde shakes his head, staring up at Ashton with pinked eyes and flushed cheeks.

"No, Daddy. Was good," he says and he sounds so fucking wrecked, Ashton's eyes nearly roll back in ecstasy.

"You can use your hands," Ashton replies, starting to ease his length back into Luke's mouth.

He tries to be careful about it but Luke has none of it.

The blonde grips Ashton tightly by the hips and practically shoves he older man's cock down his throat.

"Fuck, Luke," Ashton hisses but obliges the boy.

He keeps his length there for a few seconds before pulling out, only to thrust into it again and again.

There's no time for breaks. He's barely giving Luke time to breathe but the younger lad doesn't complain. In fact, he loves it. His baby blues are clouded navy with lust, tongue working rapidly against his length. Ashton is so fucking gone and when he manages to keep his length in for much longer than the other times, he's pushing twenty five seconds, he can't help the orgasm that wracks him so hard that he has to stop from collapsing.

To make matters worse, Luke simply swallows. He fucking swallows and he even has the nerve to lick him lips when he pulls away. Ashton stares down at him in post-coital bliss before pulling the younger lad to his feet for a kiss. They stand there, lips moving against each other slowly. Ashton lays them both on the bed, pulling the blanket over their heated bodies.

"You okay, love?" he asks because he has to make sure.

He's so afraid that he had hurt Luke.

"Can we do that all the time?" he requests, causing Ashton to laugh.

He's so fucking gone for this boy.

His body is still thrumming, he's pretty sure he can go one more round but Luke looks too tired. He's still flushed, sweating and his eyelids are drooping, eyelashes still wet with tears. This is what he wanted, Ashton thinks. He wanted to see Luke wrecked and blissed out. He should be satisfied but he's not.

He wants more and he's not exactly sure what that means.

>>>

All of a sudden, it stops.

They're both so busy touring, so busy with rehearsals, so busy with just...just everything. They're just so damn busy and Ashton hates it. He fucking hates the fact that every time he tries to pull Luke to the side for a quick kiss, a quick hand job, a quick anything, they're interrupted somehow. Whether it's security telling them it's time to move out or their manager calling them in for rehearsals, they're always interrupted.

Now, Ashton knows it's quite ridiculous to be so antsy about it (he quite literally started tapping his foot so frequently after the third day without sexual contact that Calum nearly decked him in the neck to shut him up) but he...he just can't help it.

The worst part is, neither can Luke.

Ashton's pretty that if Luke wasn't just as desperate as he was then things would be easier. He'd have better control - or at least he'd feel less turned on about two percent less than he usually was, which would actually be a relief - but Luke is. He's just as eager, just as restless. Ashton knows just how much the blonde wants it. He practically gags for it every time they get a spare second alone and Ashton just so desperately wants to just fuck him into oblivion and back a few hundred times.

So, after six excruciating days of nonstop touring and rehearsals, they're given a break.

Well, not an actual break. They've got a performance at an award show in three days but they have until the day after to rest and recuperate. Their agent barely gets the announcement past his lips before Ashton is dragging Luke up to their hotel room, announcing to everyone to leave them the hell alone for the next twenty-four hours (it garners a loud wolf whistle from Calum and a hysterical guffaw from Michael).

"Bath, Ash?" Luke questions, just as Ashton locks the door behind him and pounces on Luke.

Ashton smirks, quickly moving away to discard his own clothing until he's naked and heading towards the bathroom.

"Hurry, then, baby. Get those clothes off and take a bath with Daddy," he orders, that attractive smirk still adorning his features. "Want you all clean before I get you all dirty."

The older man thinks he's never seen someone get naked as fast as Luke does.

He leads the taller boy to the bathroom before setting things up. He may be desperate but he always tried to make sure that Luke was taken care of. His baby boy deserved the best.

When he's sure he bath is just warm enough to sit in and shallow enough so that they don't splash water all over the place, he gets in and looks up at Luke, who is standing in the middle of the room and staring at Ashton with hungry blue eyes.

"S'cold without you, darling," Ashton coos, motioning for Luke to get in. "Come warm Daddy up, yeah?"

And Luke is breathing out a shaky 'yeah' before he cautiously climbs into the tub, his back to Ashton's chest.

The olde boy sighs in relief, bring a cupped hand full of water up to gently run water down Luke's chest.

"Gonna get you all clean then I'm going to rim you," he announces, causing Luke to gasp in anticipation. "Gonna eat that perky little hole of yours out until you're nice and loose then I'm going to fuck you until you come."

Ashton grins wickedly as Luke groans, pressing his bum closer to Ashton's crotch to gain some sort of friction.

"Want that?" he breathes into the shell of Luke's ear. "Want me to make you come over and over again? Fill you with my cum? Fuck you until you're about to pass out?"

The blonde whimpers, a sound of deep rooted anticipation and lust. Ashton doesn't think he's ever heard a more beautiful sound.

They get clean remarkably quickly and Ashton gets out first, toweling himself down quickly before pulling Luke out of the bath. He takes his time with Luke, running the towel lightly over the younger boy's long, lean body.

Compared to their near-constant fucking, this is moment is a sweet one. Ashton can't help but admire the beautiful being that is Luke Robert Hemmings.

"You're perfect, y'know?" Ashton says lowly, reaching up to dry Luke's wet, blonde hair. "You're so beautiful and so good for me. I love you so much."

Luke smiles, leaning down to give Ashton a quick kiss on the lips.

"I love you, too, Ash," he replies happily.

He's so pretty is the thing. So pretty and innocent and sweet. He's such a sweet thing. Ashton feels like he's just realizing it for the first time now.

"Do you ever regret being with me?" he ends up asking, hazel eyes staring straight into blue.

Luke frowns at that, arms coming up to wrap around Ashton's shoulder. The younger boy hugs him tightly, burying his face into the older lad's shoulder.

"Never."

It's a simple response but it succeeds in making Ashton grin and his heart race happily.

"Good. I'm glad," he replies, pulling away to look at Luke's handsome face. "Go lay down, baby. Hands and knees."

Ashton thinks he's never seen Luke move so quickly and he chuckles.

When he makes his way back into the bedroom, Luke is already on the bed. His knees are perched at the edge of the bed, perky little bottom up and ready for him. The blonde seems to be breathing heavily but Ashton knows that it's from anticipation and excitement, not fear. He wants this just as much as Ashton does.

The older man doesn't even say anything. He doesn't need words. He simply goes for it.

He bends down and buries his face between Luke's butt cheeks, spreading them with his large hands and licking hotly over the blonde's hole. Luke keens as Ashton starts rimming him, cries out when the older man starts digging his tongue into his right hole.

Without warning, Ashton digs a single finger into Luke's hole.

"Ah! Daddy!" Luke whimpers, back arching into the bed. "More, please!"

He can practically feel Ashton's grin into his arse, a loud whine escaping when Ashton's long finger starts pumping in and out of him.

Luke's arm give out and he falls into the mattress, sobs of pleasure muffled by the comforter. Waves of pleasure wash over his body and he feels that tightening in his abdomen that signals that he's about to come.

"Daddy! I'm gonna come," he cries, releasing into the sheets.

Ashton pulls away with a satisfied grin on his face.

Luke rolls over, chest heaving as he tries to get his breathing under control. The older man goes to grab lubrication from his bag and quickly makes his way back to where Luke is laying now with his legs spread open wantonly.

"You make the most beautiful sounds when you come," Ashton states, smirking at Luke's blush. "You'll be making them all night, too."

Luke lets out a surprised moan when Ashton pushes in two long, slicked up fingers into his entrance. The older man carefully watches as the blonde writhes against bed, trying to get more of Ashton inside of him. He thinks he likes it most when Luke is like this, desperate and wanting.

"Take my fingers so well," Ashton growls out, fitting a third finger into Luke's hole. "Such a slut for me, aren't you, baby? Always so needy for your Daddy?"

Luke's eyes scrunch shut in pleasure as he nods in response.

"Yes, Daddy. Only for you. Always for you."

Ashton feels a rush of arousal at the younger boy's reply, quickly pulling his fingers away and making his way up the bed.

Luke stares at him in confusion until Ashton beckons for him to come towards him. The blonde crawls over to where Ashton is sitting up against the headboard, his thick erection standing up at attention. The blonde licks his lips at the sight of his Daddy's long cock.

Ashton smirks; his boy is practically gagging for it.

"Ride me, baby boy," he whispers wickedly in the blonde's ear. "Fuck your self down on Daddy's cock until you come all over that pretty little body of yours. Want to see you take this cock up that little arse of yours until you're crying and begging to come. Do that for me, yeah?"

The younger boy's response would have been comical if Ashton wasn't so turned on.

He practically scrambles onto Ashton's lap, lifting himself slightly so he can position Ashton's member at his entrance. When he finally pushes the older man's cock into his hole, his head falls back as he lets out a light hiss. Ashton lets out a shaky breath once Luke is fully settled down on his lap, his member fully sheathed in Luke's tight heat.

"Been too long since I last had you, baby," Ashton breathes out hotly. "You feel so fucking good. So fucking tight."

The blonde whimpers, long hands coming around to dig fingers into Ashton's strong back.

Ashton lets out a low growl before pulling Luke closer, feet digging into the mattress to help him thrust up into the younger boy. Luke cries at the feeling of being so damn full. He's so full of Ashton's cock and he absolutely loves it. He loves the way he can feel Ashton so deep inside of him, pounding into his prostate and causing him to cry out in pleasure.

Ashton throws his head back as Luke rides him towards an orgasm.

"Miss me, baby?" he asks dirtily. "Miss having me in you? It's been so long. Were you good for Daddy or did you touch yourself without me there?"

Luke whines, eyes scrunched in pleasure.

"Was good, Daddy. Was good, I promise," he replies. "Gonna come. Can I?"

Ashton feels his own release in the pit of his stomach so he nods, breaths coming out as hot pants of air, making both of them even sweater than they already are.

"Yeah, come for me, love."

If Ashton were to compare his orgasm to anything it would be a tidal wave. Because it came in waves, each stronger than the last until he was completely taken over by them as he released into Luke's tight, tight hole. He felt liquid splashing onto his belly and chest as Luke came all over him, mouth hung open in absolute bliss.

Ashton smiles, pulling the taller boy off of him and laying him down on the pillows. The blonde mewls lightly as Ashton leans down to lick all of the come off of his naked body. He leans down to give Luke's dick a light kiss before trailing lower.

Luke lets out a surprised gasp when he feels something wet and thick lapping at his hole, cleaning up his Daddy's release eagerly.

Ashton smirks as Luke starts to writhe against his mouth. He knows the boy isn't sure of what he wants. Hell, he's not too sure himself, but he's absolutely sure that he doesn't want the night to be over just yet. Getting on his knees, he stares down at the beautiful boy laid out beneath him. Luke is just perfect with his long, thin body and pale skin littered with light marks from where Ashton's gripped him. He's got a beautiful face, eyes lidded and mouth slightly open as he continues to pant out his exhaustion.

Before he's even realized it, Ashton's got his fingers back inside of him, thrusting in three because he knows that Luke's still a little loose from their lovemaking. The blonde's blue eyes widen in surprise as Ashton starts working his fingers in there, crooning them to find Luke's special spot. The blonde lets out a little moan when the older man finally finds it, evoking a smug grin from the wavy-haired man.

"Ashton?" Luke questions.

His lover simply stares him straight in the eye and chuckles.

"I'm going to wreck you."

The younger boy whimpers and moans in pleasure when Ashton sinks down to suck Luke's half-hard member into his hot mouth.

Ashton revels in the way Luke cries out in ecstasy as he works his fingers into him continuously, synchronizing his actions so that every time he pushes them in, he takes Luke deeper into his throat. Before long, Ashton's got the younger boy's entire member in his mouth. It's not easy task as Luke is just so damn long but he manages it.

It's so very worth it when Luke starts to sob in pleasure, practically screaming as he comes down Ashton's throat.

The older lad grins and keeps Luke's come on his tongue, moving his body up until his face is above his lover's and the younger boy is eagerly opening his mouth to Ashton. There's something intensely satisfying about the way Luke takes his own release from Ashton's mouth and swallows in gracefully. It's just so dirty and Luke just looks so innocent. He feels his stomach tighten and his dick twitch in excitement.

Apparently Luke feels just how he affects him because he's wrapping his legs around Ashton's waist and pulling him close.

"You wanna fuck me again, Daddy?" he whispers hotly and Ashton grunts in arousal.

"Sure you can take it, babe?"

Despite his question, he's already aligning himself with Luke's entrance and nuzzling his nose against the younger boy's neck.

A little wave of possessiveness comes over him and he bites down on the spot just beneath Luke's collarbone, creating a dark, purple bruise that will definitely be there for days. He smiles at the little marking and continues to make a trail of dark hickeys all over Luke's chest. The blonde sighs in bliss, one hand coming up to grips his fingers into Ashton's wavy locks.

"I can take it."

Ashton doesn't need anything more than that.

He starts off hard and fast, thrusting desperately into Luke's hole with as much force as he can muster. The blonde cries out pathetically, one hand coming up to scratch at Ashton's back, nearly drawing blood. The older lad groans as he continues to piston himself harshly into the boy beneath him. Hazel eyes trail over to Luke's face and the boy is absolutely wrecked.

His eyes are beginning to glaze over and his mouth has gone slack, little sounds of pleasure coming out of him every time Ashton thrusts into him.

Ashton changes the angle, sitting back just slightly and that does it for both of them. They come in unison and Luke's glazed eyes screw shut as his orgasm smashes into him. A loud moan is ripped out of him as he spurts into both of their abdomens, painting their skin with nearly translucent liquid.

Ashton pulls out of him quickly, leaning back to watch as his come leaks out of the taller boy's red, puffy hole. It's just a little bit loose from all the fucking and Ashton really shouldn't. He shouldn't be so turned on still. He shouldn't still be thrumming with energy. He's literally exhausted. He can feel the ache in his muscles and in his bones but his brain is still reeling and his cock's starting to harden again. Jesus. And he's already come twice. Luke has come three times. He really doesn't know what to do.

Before he realizes, though, he's stroking himself slowly. It's not enough to push him into an orgasm but it is some kind of relief.

It doesn't take long for Luke to notice and he's quick to react.

"Daddy?" he asks, voice scratchy from all the crying out and moaning.

He's confused. Of course, he's confused. They've just had sex twice and Ashton is still horny. Any normal person would be confused.

Ashton feels a small pang of shame. It's not that Luke isn't enough, he's more than enough. Ashton just doesn't know what he's missing. Why isn't he satisfied?

"I don't know, baby," he whispers and he almost feels like crying. "I just...I don't know."

Despite having his arse wrecked and having his limbs feel like jelly, Luke manages to pull himself to his knees until his directly in front of Luke.

The blonde pulls his face into his hands and leans down to kiss him softly. Ashton can feel his body shaking from having released so much but instead of scaring him, it just turns him on even more. God, he's so fucked up.

"It's okay, Ashton. We can do whatever you want. What do you want, Ash? I'll give you whatever you want," Luke assures him, blue eyes staring into his with nothing but sincerity.

Bless his soul, Ashton doesn't deserve such a perfect human being.

"I want to make you come again," he managed to get out. "I want to fuck your mouth then make you come over and over until you can't come anymore. But I don't wanna hurt you."

Luke's breath hitches and he leans down to press his forehead to Ashton's.

"We can do that."

Ashton frowns, looking up at the younger boy.

"Are you sure?"

Luke smiles - like he's not about to get his arse wrecked - and nods.

"I'm sure, Daddy," he replies, pushing Ashton gently until his body is completely horizontal.

"Safe word?" Ashton needs to be sure.

"Red."

Ashton nods to then lets out a low groan when Luke takes him into his mouth.

The blonde works him deeper and deeper before placing Ashton's hand directly on top of his head and the older boy knows what he means. He wants Ashton to take control. The wavy-haired lad throws out all inhibition and begins to thrust up into Luke's mouth. He works it like he always does, pushing Luke down until he starts to struggle for air before bringing him back up. He continues to fuck his boy's pretty little mouth. Little grunts of 'fuck' and 'yes, baby' escape him until he's groaning out in pleasure as he comes for the third time that night.

He starts to feel the drain of energy but he's got plenty left as he pulls Luke back onto his lap and works him onto his cock, which is still ridiculously hard.

"Oh, fuck."

The blonde starts to ride him with everything he's got. It's messy and hot and he can tell Luke can barely hold himself up. His lips are swollen and nearly red and his eyes are a dark navy. His cheeks are flushed and his body is covered in sweat. He whimpers as Ashton thrusts up into him hard and it's barely a minute before he releases onto Ashton's stomach.

There's barely any come but Ashton revels at the fact that he's made Luke come four times. That little bit of knowledge pushes him towards another orgasm and god, he's come inside of Luke so many times, he fails to understand how his body can hold so much come.

"Just one more," Ashton tells the younger boy, keeping him on his lap as he somehow manages to maneuver both of them off of the bed.

"Where're we going?" Luke slurs, arms coming up to hold onto Ashton tightly.

He holds Ashton like a lifeline as his eyes start to droop with exhaustion.

It's kinky really, Ashton thinks, as he brings Luke to stand up in front of him before turning him and bending him over the desk. It's not the whole bending Luke over a desk to fuck him that's kinky - no, they've done that before - it's the fact that, now, Luke can see himself right in front of him, can see how Ashton positions himself at Luke's entrance as he stares back at the blonde in his reflection.

It's all so obscene, really, watching himself get fucked in front of a mirror.

Luke watches as his own mouth drops open when Ashton enters him, his thrusts are slow but hard enough to make the desk shake. His blue eyes flicker up to his boyfriend's face. Ashton's staring straight at him, eyes half-lidded in ecstasy. He's biting his lip and his eyebrows furrow in concentration as he continues to work his cock in and out of Luke's hole.

He's so sensitive is the thing. Luke sobs as Ashton starts to fuck into him harder and real tears fall down his face. He's not sure if he can come again but he'll try for his Daddy.

"Daddy," he whines.

Ashton chuckles and grabs Luke's hips firmly before fucking himself in and out, in and out. He's so hot, so ready to release and he knows Luke's just about there, too. He can feel his orgasm rushing towards him as he continues to watch as he fucks Luke into oblivion and back. The younger boy is practically wailing and he's crying.

"Such a good boy, Luke," he starts and once he starts, he can't stop. "So good for me. Sucked me so good and now you're taking me in so deep. I'm so deep, baby. Can you feel that? I love being buried in you. Love making love to you. I'm coming, baby all because of you. You're such a good boy. My god boy. My good baby boy."

With a loud cry that cuts off like his voice has been snipped off, Luke feels his orgasm wrack through his entire body at the same time Ashton's does.

He doesn't release any liquid. He's completely sucked dry. With a low grunt, his legs give out and Ashton has to grip him tightly in his arms. They're both tired as they make their way back to the bed. Ashton strips the comforter off and lays the younger boy on his side.

Slowly, not trying to arouse the blonde, he dips down to lick his come out of Luke's wrecked hole. Luke lets out a low whine, shaking his head.

"No more, please, Daddy," he says quietly, a light sob still in his chest.

Ashton shushes him, lapping at the last of it before he moved away to find a spare blanket in the closet.

Thankfully, they have one and spreads it out over the blonde before turning off the lights and sneaking in under the covers, pulling Luke into his chest. They're both breathless and panting but Ashton feels sated and happy and ridiculously in love with this perfect boy.

"Thank you, baby. You were so perfect for me. I love you."

Luke manages a weak smile, turning around so that they're facing each other. He gives Ashton a sweet kiss on the lips, both eyes opening just enough to see Ashton's handsome face.

"You just wanted to fuck me up," he laughs, snuggling into the older boy. "It's okay. I loved it."

"I didn't go too far?" Ashton asks worriedly.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I died, at least, once but I'm willing too go through it again for you," he manages to reply with a goofy smile.

Ashton can't help but fall a little more for this beautiful boy. He's just too good to Ashton.

"I love you, Luke. More than anything in the world," Ashton breathes out, nothing but honesty in his voice.

Luke smiles sweetly, reaching one arm forward to wrap around Ashton's waist as he shifts down to place his head on Ashton's firm chest.

"I love you, too, Ashton. I really do."

He placed a kiss on the older boy's chest, evoking a happy smile from Ashton.

"Sleep now, baby boy. I love you."


End file.
